Amar
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Amar... Amar... Verbo da palavra amor. Quatro letras. Duas consoantes e duas vogais... Mas... Que quer dizer? Que significado tem? Amar Amar Amar...


Yooo minna-san. Dando uma passadinha pra deixar mais uma one-shot completamente retardada.

Coisa de quem não tem o que fazer... Saco .-.

Bakuten Shoot... Por que repetir algo que O MUNDO INTEIRO JÁ SABE?

Boa leitura .-.

…

Amar...

Era noite de inverno tenebroso e havia uma incessante tempestade de neve rugindo lá fora. A casa estava fria e silenciosa. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas.

Aquele tempo ruim só me desligava fazendo me entreter em minhas próprias divagações banais. E nesses tempos de solidão, eram um cigarro e uma garrafa de Vodka como consolo. Mas não era nada em especial até então. Eu era só um homem em uma imensa casa sem planos para o dia. Que dirá à noite e numa tempestade dessas? Então nada mais do que um fumo e uma bebida.

Não sou nenhum viciado se é o que estão pensando, aliás, não é nenhum crime se distrair dessa forma. Também não estou de maneira nenhuma deprimido, isso decididamente não combina comigo, não sou nenhum emotivo afinal, muito pelo contrário.

Eu definitivamente não gosto de pessoas. Principalmente se estão amontoadas em uma multidão. Dão-me dor de cabeça. Me chamem de anti-social, o que quiserem, mas não há nada melhor do que estar num lugar calmo e sossegado.

E é por isso que estou em casa, deitado no sofá da sala, sem fazer absolutamente nada. Apenas, como disse antes, me perdendo em devaneios fúteis. Mas em meio a tantos pensamentos, há sempre algo irritante que lhe surge sabe-se lá de onde e com apenas um propósito: te dar dor de cabeça. O que me é muito freqüente. Isso vai de coisas como fantasmas do passado a alguma besteira sem sentido. Todavia, não sabia se era o efeito da bebida para pensar em algo tão desnecessário.

Era algo como...

Amar...

Mas o que era essa palavra afinal?

Que significado tinha?

...

Amar... Amar... Amar...

Não importa quantas vezes repetisse, não havia resposta. Nada.

Só um copo imóvel e uma fumaça enfadonha dançando no ar.

Se fosse para eu mesmo definir, seria algo meloso e inútil.

Mas há vários tipos de amor afinal. Pelo menos disso eu sei. Mas a questão não é essa, mas o que é o Amor em si? Aquele tipo "especial"?

Amar... Amar... Amar...

Não, não consta. E isso de certa forma me tira do sério...

Talvez eu devesse mudar o rumo da questão:

Para quê que isso serve?

…

Talvez nada. Não signifique nada. Se for parar pra pensar, você iria apenas viver para outro alguém. Ficaria com cara de idiota pensando em coisas impróprias. Ficaria vinte e quatro horas pensando naquela pessoa até ficar louco ou encontrá-la novamente. O que viesse primeiro. Muito provavelmente iria torrar todo o seu dinheiro, e sua paciência também.

Por que no fundo poderia não importar, "o amor é cego" como dizem.

...

Mas não fui feito para amar.

Não tem nada a ver com timidez ou afins. Simplesmente não é da minha natureza. E há muitos motivos para confirmar isso. Afinal, eu nunca fui amado.

Sou apático e nunca me senti atraído por nenhuma pessoa. Elas de certa forma só me irritam.

A solidão por outro lado, consegue me entender. Nunca precisei das pessoas. Nunca dependi de ninguém. Eu vivo para mim mesmo, não importa o quão egoísta isso possa soar.

Não há necessidade de alguém cuidando de mim quando eu mesmo posso fazê-lo. Sei muito bem me cuidar.

O que faço ou deixo de fazer é problema único e exclusivamente meu.

Resumindo: O amor é uma droga. É uma coisa inútil que há muito decidi abandonar.

"O amor é uma droga."

...x...

-Kai... Kai! - uma voz estridente insistia em berrar meu nome.

-Quem...? - minha voz saiu extremamente rouca.

-Kai. Ei, tá tudo bem? - conhecia aquela voz, mas não a reconheci de imediato.

-... Tyson? – a dor de cabeça e minha vista parcialmente apagada não ajudavam a situação. - Que... Que horas são?

-Duas da madrugada. - a resposta entoou mais aveludada. - Que diabos você tem?

-Duas da madrugada? - Ignorei completamente a segunda pergunta. - Que raios tá fazendo aqui? - levantei com certa dificuldade.

-Cara, eu é que te pergunto. Cê ligou pra mim falando coisas sem sentido, fiquei preocupado.

-Liguei? Não lembro de nada disso. Que brincadeira é essa, Tyson? – inquiri irritado.

-Kai, me ligaram com o seu número, com a sua voz e estava totalmente arrastada. Você bebeu? – Nossos olhos se voltaram quase que ao mesmo tempo para a garrafa vazia de Vodka jogada na sala e encharcando parcialmente o tapete.

-Não te devo nenhuma satisfação. – tentei levantar do sofá em seguida, mas acabei tombando para frente. Tyson me segurou antes de chegar ao chão.

-Fica aí, vou pegar alguma coisa pra você tomar.

-Vai pegar nada, cai fora. – como sempre minha antipatia falou mais alto, Tyson porém se fez de surdo.

Em poucos instantes voltou com um copo d'água e um comprimido.

-O que aconteceu? – se acomodou no sofá ao meu lado.

-Nada. – continuei impassível como sempre.

-Você ficou bêbado, está com cheiro de álcool e cigarro, e não aconteceu nada?

-...

-Hein? Responde.

...

-Que... Que foi que eu te disse? – mudei o rumo da conversa, e Tyson me olhou confuso. – Quando te "liguei". – Fiz questão de frisar a última palavra, até por que ainda não lembrava nada de ter feito alguma ligação.

-Você... Me chamou. – parou ali, mas ocultando algo.

-E...?

-Bom... Daí... Eu perguntei o que você queria, mas você ficou calado...

Continuei a encará-lo impaciente.

-Bem... Você ficou mais ou menos uns cinco minutos na linha sem falar nada, e então desligou.

-Hn.

-Vamos Kai, o que aconteceu? – insistiu irritantemente como sempre.

-Tyson, não aconteceu nada, ouviu? Nada. – segurei o copo de vidro com mais força.

Aquele assunto já estava me deixando irritado. Era pouco mais de duas da madrugada e estávamos os dois num breu, sem falar na minha dor de cabeça e um Tyson irritante falando asneiras.

-Escuta, se você... Ahn... Se você estiver... Se sentindo, sabe? Sozinho, eu posso te-

-Sozinho? – soltei um sorriso debochado. – Quanta estupidez Tyson. Que você tá pensando que eu sou?

-Não é isso Kai, é que eu nunca te vi com ninguém e achei-

-Não preciso delas. Aliás, isso não tem nada a ver com a situação.

-Ah não? Então o que eu deveria pensar ao ver um cara solteiro completamente embriagado?

-E o que queria que eu fizesse? Abrisse uma boate no meio da casa? Era noite, tinha uma tempestade lá fora e eu escolhi por livre e espontânea vontade tomar um copo de Vodka.

-E ficou bêbado.

-Posso ter exagerado, e daí?

-Daí Kai, que se você estivesse com al-

-Basta!

-Pára de me interromper!

-Se você completar aquela frase, eu juro que eu- me contive, mas continuei em tom ameaçador. "Quem ele pensava que era?"

-Você o quê, Kai?

-Inferno Tyson! – e acabei quebrando o copo na minha mão mesmo, estava extremamente irritado.

-Inferno você Kai! Mas que droga, olha o que você fez! – bradou correndo para a cozinha enquanto minha mão sangrava, mas a raiva que eu estava sentindo naquele momento entorpeceu minha dor.

Dali em diante houve um determinado intervalo de silêncio com minha mão sendo desajeitadamente enfaixada.

-Dá isso aqui. – tomei o esparadrapo das mãos trêmulas dele. – Se fosse sério eu já tinha morrido.

-Idiota. – disse.

-Imbecil. – rebati.

-Que droga Kai! – bradou.

-Está tudo bem. – respondi mais calmamente. Se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito, Tyson com certeza teria um treco.

-Você vai ficar bem?

-Eu acabei de dizer q-

-Você vai ficar bem? – É, posso dizer que ele pegou meu hábito.

-Vou Tyson. – Não o olhei.

...

-O amor... Não é uma droga. – disse sussurrante.

-...

-Não é, Kai...

-... – "Idiota Tyson, você é um idiota!"

E ambos ficamos em silêncio brevemente. Um silêncio mórbido.

-Eu desisti dele. – quebrei o silêncio, indeciso. Nervoso e frustrado.

Eu o admiti ali mesmo.

Ele andou até a porta.

-Mas você nunca tentou... – partiu, me deixando sozinho, enfim.

...x...

"Mas há ainda quem o ame..."

Fim.

...

E acabou mais uma das minhas asneiras de costume ahuahuahuahuahua

Ficou estúpido e meloso, e ainda fiquei com vontade de continuar, pode isso?

Mas enfim, espero MESMO que não tenha ficado de todo ruim.

Ficou meio yaoi, mas não foi pensada como uma, isso fica a critério então u.u

Então, seria pedir demais um mísero comentário?

No mais estou enfiada nos lençóis morrendo de cólica ¬¬

Bey-jinhos e até mais ver!


End file.
